Feverish
by MizFortune
Summary: PRJF - Spin off from the Pink Ranger. When Jen contracts a fever, Theo does everything he can to make her feel better. Theo/OC


Feverish  
A one shot  
Disclaimer: I only own Jen.

* * *

Jennifer got out of bed, still sleepy. She dressed, had breakfast, and went downstairs for work.

"Hey, Jen." Lily greeted with a smile, her voice cheerful as usual.

"Hey." Jennifer yawned. The girl then walked towards the register, where she'll be working, when she lost her footing and fell on her knees.

"Jen!" Lily exclaimed, helping the girl to her feet. "You okay?" she asked the Pink Ranger.

"Yeah." Jennifer answered, a weak smile on her face. "I'm just a little.. clumsy today." she yawned. "I'm okay, really." she said, as Lily put a hand on her forehead.

"Jen, you're burning up!" Lily stated worriedly. "Why did you get out of bed? You should be resting! I'm gonna tell RJ to let you-"

"Lil, please." Jennifer interrupted. "I'm can handle it. I don't want everyone to worry about me." the girl explained. "I'll be fine." she then walked out the kitchen and sat behind the cash register, as Lily watched her with a worried expression. Jennifer saw this and gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, a sign that told her, "I'll be okay."

* * *

As time rolled on by, the shifts went on like this: Theo was in the kitchen, Casey and Lily were waiting on people and Jennifer was still on the cash register. The Yellow ranger would glace at Jennifer from time to time, just to make sure she was still okay.

"Lil, are you okay?" Casey asked his friend, who was looking at Jennifer with a worries expression.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "Case, don't you think Jen's not.. herself today?" she asked the Red Ranger.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she does look a little tired." Casey replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Lily said defensively. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Lil, you worry too much." Casey said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure she's just a little sleepy." he assured the girl. "Anyways, we better get ready; it's almost time for the lunch rush."

"One Trilla Gorilla, extra bananas." Casey told Jennifer, then walked away.

"Right." the girl then walked to the kitchen to tell Theo what the order was, but collapsed before a word could come out of her mouth. Luckily, Theo caught the girl in time.

"Jen!" the called, then rushed the girl to a couch up at the loft.

* * *

"Whoa. What happened?" RJ asked, seeing Theo carrying Jennifer.

"I don't know. She just collapsed." Theo frantically said.

"Stay here and take care of her." RJ directed. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Theo nodded and put a hand on the girl's forehead and winced, for it was still burning hot. He then got up and got a couple of pillows and a blanket for her. "Jen, get better, okay?" Theo asked of the still sleeping girl, holding her hand. He then pulled up a chair by the couch and stared at the girl with a worried expression.

* * *

Jennifer was in a white bed, and everything else was black. Although sleeping, she was still feeling much pain.

"Help me, please." she pleaded into the nothingness in front of her. Then, she saw a figure come out of it. The figure held her hand, and everything was all right in her world.

* * *

Theo placed a damp towel on Jennifer's forehead, then went downstairs to make the girl some food.

The sick girl stirred in her sleep, then woke up a few seconds after that. She was feeling really dizzy and cold, for she'd kicked off the blanket that covered her. The girl then sat up and attempted to walk, but after a few small steps, fell on the floor.

"Aah!" she yelled weakly.

Theo, who was downstairs, heard the small "Thud!" from upstairs and rushed to Jennifer's aid. He carried her back to the couch, much to her protests.

"Theo, you really don't have to-" Jennifer began.

"Jen, you could have hit your head." Theo interrupted.

"I could've gotten back up and-"

"Just relax here and get better, okay?" Theo asked. "I'll be back with food." he told her, then went downstairs again.

"But-" the girl protested, but thought better of it. "Okay." she said, finally. _Wow, Theo really knows how to take care of things._

Lily, who was in the kitchen with Theo, had to ask a question or two. Or three. "What was that? How is she? Is she alright?"

Theo chuckled a bit at that. "She's fine, Lil. She just fell out of the couch. Her temperature went down a little, too." he told the Yellow ranger, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." she then handed her friend a tray that contained a bowl of steaming chicken soup, a tall glass of water, and a couple of fever relievers. "Theo, take care of her, okay?" she asked, then gave him a push up the stairs to the loft.

* * *

"Thanks, Theo!" Jennifer beamed, sitting up on the couch, when the Blue jaguar came with her food. "You don't have to feed me, I can handle that much." she joked. The girl then started to eat. After the meal, she took the pills, after much convincing from Theo's part.

"Jen, you have to take them." Theo told her.

"But they taste-"

"Jen, you have to get better." Theo said, then smirked. "Who know, the alarm might go off any minute now and we'll have to fight Rin Shi without you." the Blue ranger chuckled as Jennifer hurriedly snatched a pill and the glass from the tray faster than Lily could.

The rest of the day rolled on by fast, and Theo was still sitting by the couch, holding a sleeping Jennifer's hand.

"Theo, you better get some rest, too. I'll watch out for Jen." Lily offered.

"No thanks, Lil." Theo declined.

"Okay." Lily said. "But if you need me, tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Theo said, and Lily left, still worried.

Theo looked at the sleeping girl's face. _Jen, you're gonna worry me to death of this happens again_, he thought.

The Blue Ranger stayed up as long as he could, but soon, his eyelids began to feel heavy, and he surrendered to Morpheus, still holding Jennifer's hand.

* * *

Morning came, and Lily was the first one up. She looked at the sight on the couch: Jennifer was sleeping peacefully, Theo by her side, holding her hand. The Yellow Ranger couldn't help but smile and take a picture of them.

"They are so cute!" she whispered, then went downstairs and got ready for the day ahead of her.

Jennifer awoke, cheerful and full of energy. She then noticed that Theo's hand was on her hers, and blushed slightly. He must've stayed up all night, she thought. She then shook the Blue Ranger awake and hugged him tightly.

"Huh? Jen?" Theo asked, confused and sleepy.

"Thanks, Theo! I'm all better!" the girl chirped.

"No problem." _I could get used to hugs like this every morning._

The girl then let go and skipped to the kitchen, after changing into her JKP uniform.

"I'm ready for work!" she exclaimed happily with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Good to have you back, Jen." Casey said, patting the girl's back.

"Yeah. We were pretty lonely here without you." Lily said, hugging the girl.

"Oh, I'm sure you guys could do another day without me." the girl smirked. "After all, you've got each other." she said, making both Rangers blush a bright shade of red. "I had this strange feeling that someone was holding my hand in my dreams. It was like they were helping me through the fever." Jennifer stated, sitting on a stool. "I wonder who it was?"

* * *

Tell me what you think! I love reviews! Oh, and I got this idea when I was sick a couple of days ago. Reviews are the best!


End file.
